clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Alex001/Please READ!
Many things to address. Especially on the Bureau which I am totally against. 1. Bureau of Fiction. My worst fear. I like to reiterate what I previously said: the Bureau is not a good idea. Its far-fetched, not towards the liking of users AND contridacts with everything in Antarctica. I mean, why must the whole of the CPFW universe be controlled by such a thing? The Bureau could help plan events, but CONTROL US ALL? This is ridiculous! I feel that the Bureau should be revamped. Keep the Fourth Wall, though. 2. Deletion. Deletion, a one-way trip to the CyberVoid. Sounds like death, right? No one has ever brought anyone back from the CyberVoid, sounds even scarier than death. Please allow objects to return to Antarctica from the CyberVoid if deleted, and not in a hard way. This would make things ALOT better. 3. Parodies. I noticed that users here are bored and have no new ideas. This is why the editing rate has dropped. I propose two new ideas: *Pac-Man parody. Pac-Man has recently celebrated its 30th birthday, and Google has launched a doodle for it. Therefore, Flywish has created 'Pak', a creature that eats fish and chases ghosts. I'm not so sure if the article is already made (I'm kinda lazy...), so, please improve on it and discuss new ideas. Great potential. *Google parody. Speaking of Google, has anyone ever created a Google parody here? Google has a large influence on people. We should parodize it. Give some new ideas here. 4. Alex Eats Two Poritos story and MMK events saga. I think I'll continue with the Alex Eats Two Poritos project sometime soon, maybe within hours of this post. Do give me some characters I could include that have not been involved in much stories. It would help hit two stones with one bird (spot the mistake in this idiom, too). I also proposed the idea of a 'MMK Events Saga' to TurlteShroom. It would be a series of events in the MMK, starting off with the secret of the group exposed, followed by the Alex Eats Two Poritos story. I would also like a new story in the MMK saga. I think Explorer misintepreted my idea. Basically, Explorer enters the MMK under a different name to learn about them, with hopes of dissolving the group. Fair enough? 5. Hurt and Heal Round Five. Yup, Hurt and Heal Round Five would be out soon, and it would be more epic in favor of Ben Hun. Propose some new powers to me and I may implement them on the game. 6. Mario Timeline. Before the Antic Brothers, there was Super Puffino Bros. But I feel that the timeline seems to be a little broken. Someone do repair the timeline to ensure that it flows properly. 7. Club Penguin Fanon moving away... I don't think you get what I mean here. This wiki is supposed to be CP-orientated, and its growing huger than ever. However, it is now lacking original CP stuff-that the wiki was supposed to have. In the 'Games' category, most articles in it are video games. We need more original games, like Mancala and stuff like that, so it would not get out of hand. I hope you understand what I'm saying. 8. Sidebar. Someone REALLY needs to change the sidebar. I propose that the 'Wiki Forum' and 'IRC Chat' sections go into the 'Wikis' section. The 'Wikis' section could be renamed 'Links' thereafter. Leave the 'PLAY CP' section there, since this wiki is meant to be all about CP. Conclusion. Do comment on these points. Very important, thank you. Sorry for having yet another blog post, but I really have to post it. Thanks for reading and comment now! Category:Blog posts